grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 5.5: Stop the Train!
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Use Party Skills 0 times *Deploy 2 Assault Heroes *Clear within 4 min(s) *Clear with 0 hero deaths Stop the Train! Description "We're going to end up in the underworld like this. There is no other choice. We have to stop the train." Dialogue Hard Rock: Hey! Work faster! Hard Rock: Burn coal! Coal! Hard Rock: Can't you see that the heating furnace is starving? Hard Rock: I will feed the slowest person to the heating furnace instead of coal! Hard Rock: Kehehehehe. Work faster, work! Mechanic Worker: Relocating the fastest route. Mechanic Worker: An obstacle in the fastest route, an obstacle. Hard Rock: Obstacle? Punks! Are you saying I'm an obstacle! Mechanic Worker: Locating a detour route. Hard Rock: Tsk tsk. There's no fun in bossing around machines. Hard Rock: It will be more fun with soul servants. Mari: Using manpower to move an electrically powered machine... Mari: That's very unscientific. Hard Rock: Who are you guys? Hard Rock: How dare you come into the engine room without a permission from the chief! Elesis: I'm sorry but you're gonna have to stop this train. Hard Rock: What? Hard Rock: Kehehehe. Hard Rock: Sorry but this train never stops... Hard Rock: or slows down until it arrives at the last stop! Elesis: Yea, I knew you wouldn't stop it without making us use force. Lass: We'll stop it ourselves. Hard Rock: Why don't you try if you can? Hard Rock: I will make you guys into workers that burn coal to the heating furnace! ---- Ryan: Now, is the train going to stop? Jin: Ahhhhh! I feel like it's going faster. Lass: Damn it... is it too late? Mari: I will take a look at it. Elesis: Okay. Please try your best. Sieghart: We can only trust Mari here. Contract Terminated Description "This too will become an element to our conflict." Dialogue Randy: Since it's noisy outside... Randy: I think you got caught? Rufus: ...... Randy: You are late and only brought one? Randy: Isn't it such a disappointment? Rufus: Shouldn't you be thankful that I even brought one? Rufus: Should I release him as well? Randy: Hey? Why are you including feelings into the request? Randy: Shall I see the condition of this thing? Kyle: Don't treat me like an object! Randy: Hahaha. He has a good spirit. Kyle: Why did you want me and Cindy? Randy: Are you curious? You would know in a while even if you don't want to know. Kyle: Augh... Rufus: Stop wasting time. Rufus: I'm pretty sure his condition is not that important? Rufus: Doesn't 『his』 existence make it meaningful? Randy: Hehehe, Rufus! You have good eyes? Randy: You caught on. Rufus: It wasn't hard to notice because it's such a unique case. Randy: If you knew that he's rare, then why didn't you treat him preciously? Randy: You work rougher than I thought? Rufus: It doesn't matter if you don't like it. Rufus: I don't care if I have to give you a penalty fee or cancel the contract. Rufus: I can just find another person who would buy this... Randy: Do you like it? Are you satisfied with the condition...? Rufus: You! Randy: Hey hey, what are you doing? Rufus: Did you think I wouldn't recognize your disguise? ???: You have good eyes, don't you? Rufus: Didn't you just hear? Rufus: I have to have good eyes as a bounty hunter. Rufus: Also, I recognize enemies that were once my target. Randy: Lower your gun. Rufus: No. A request from a person I shouldn't take money from... Rufus: I am going to cancel this contract. Randy: Is there money you shouldn't take from this world? Randy: I'm pretty sure you didn't only take clean money? Rufus: Well, I can't help your plan to destroy this whole world. ???: I thought you were only interested in money... ???: But I'm guessing you have a lot of regrets left in this world? Rufus: I don't care if this world gets destroyed... Rufus: But don't you think the world has to be in one piece for me to use my money? Randy: I don't think he will listen to me. Randy: Well, to protect my client... Randy: I'm going to terminate our contract. Rufus: It's not terminating, it's cancelling. Randy: This too will become an element to our conflict! Rufus: This way... Randy: Tsk... no point in running away. A Tip you must know while playing! Heating Furnace Upgrade Mechanic Worker's energy supply makes the heating furnace get stronger. Call Mechanic Worker The conductor will periodically call Mechanic workers if the heating furnace doesn't break down. Access Prohibited Explodes if you go near the heating furnace. Attack the heating furnace by using long distance range attack. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story